Snow Falls On Desert Skies
by Birchwhisker
Summary: Review please. Mossface is a loyal ThunderClan warrior - but what happens when her best friend tries to take over the clans? Rated T for cannibalism, blood. My first warriors fanfiction!
1. Prolouge

The breeze blew at a quick speed though the forest.

"The island is near," a female voice was heard, a rather large group of cats behind her. "We must hurry. The others are already there."

The group continued along the long mossy tree, over a large body of water.

"Flowerstar, how much longer? My paws are going to fall off," an older apprentice decided to complain about the walk.

"Mosspaw, your paws must adapt to this, if you want to become a warrior," Flowerstar looked at Mosspaw, her eyes beginning to narrow. Mosspaw sighed, and looked at her friends, Spottedpaw, Sparrowpaw, Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw, and Featherpaw. Mosspaw blinked slowly, her eyes to meet another cat. This cat, Mosspaw swore she could kill her if she wanted to. The she-cat looked back at her.

"What are you looking at, mouse-brain?" the cat spat at Mosspaw.

"Nice to see you too, Blackpaw," Mosspaw replied to her. Suddenly, Mosspaw turned away from Blackpaw, hearing a sound from her clan, ThunderClan. Soon, the clan was across the fallen tree, and onto the island. Towering pines circled the rather small island, large enough to hold about seventy full-grown cats. Mosspaw's green eyes looked around at the island, and went off to meet her friends. The ThunderClan cat went to a group of apprentices, their scent belonging to the other clans; WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan.

"Hello," Mosspaw licked her short light tanned coloured fur, to look back up at them.

"Mosspaw, good to see you!" a strong sounding meow came from a RiverClan tom, his sleek tabby pelt shone in the full white moon.

"Hello Brackenpaw," Mosspaw greeted him, with a gentle smile. Her gaze turned to another tom, his gaze dark.

"Joy," he said sarcastically, and he flicked his tail.

"Pinepaw, must you be so prickly? Who knew ShadowClan could be so much like their territory," Brackenpaw rolled his eyes at the apprentice, and Pinepaw raised a lip in anger.

Mosspaw looked at Pinepaw, and back at Brakenpaw.

"Brackenpaw, just ignore him," a WindClan she-cat smiled at Mosspaw, Pinepaw, and Brakenpaw.

"Badgerpaw! You're here!" Mosspaw smiled back at her, and poked her side in gentle greeting. Badgerpaw purred gently, her glee brimming though her eyes.

Soon, a loud yowl sounded though the island, the voice echoing among the trees.

"May the gathering begin!"

All the gazes turned to the leaders. Flowerstar, her beautiful amber eyes were looking down upon the clan cats.

"I will start. Whitesnow has given birth to a new litter of kits, Redkit and Greenkit. We're sure that their father, Ashtalon, is very proud of his mate and children," the white she-cat smiled at the dark-gray tom, and looked back into the sky. "I am finished."

"I will begin!" a large black tom padded to the front, his pale ice blue eyes looked down on the cats, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't really like him, that Eaglestar. Too picky, I say," Mosspaw meowed to Pinepaw.

"Shush!" Ashtalon had silenced Mosspaw right away.

Eaglestar looked at the cats, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Rolling his eyes, he continued. "You may wonder why so many cats of RiverClan are missing today. Badgers had attacked our camp, like what happened to ThunderClan many, many seasons ago. They killed many, including our deputy, Moonfire. We have yet to sit vigil for the fallen, but we have appointed a new deputy. And that deputy is Tallwind," Eaglestar's eyes fell onto a tall tabby she-cat, her mouth formed in a sly smile.

"I don't trust her," Brackenpaw meowed in Mosspaw's ear.

Eaglestar looked at Coldstar, the ShadowClan leader. The large tom held his head up high to assume his position of speaking on the branch.

"We are proud to announce a new warrior, she is Silentspirit," a group of loud yowls rang though the island's soul, to welcome the new warrior. Mosspaw looked around, and saw a white she-cat with her head held high, but fear scent trickling from her.

_She must be nervous_, Mosspaw thought, as she looked up at Coldstar.

"That is all." Coldstar dipped his head, and all the clan cat's heads looked at a slim, long-legged tom. The WindClan leader, Talonstar, looked back down at them.

"WindClan has nothing special to report. The prey is running greatly in our territory and hope for the best it'll stay that way. The gathering is over!"

And with that, the clan cats left for home.


	2. Chapter 1

Mossface woke with a jolt in the warriors den. Swifttalon was beside her, but she still felt quite uncomfortable. She felt so alone without Spottedfire at her side, but Mossface knew that her friend had a job to do. Getting up, Mossface padded out of the den to stretch. She saw that the camp was already buzzing with activity. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. Blacksoul was staring right at her. Mossface padded up swiftly towards her, only to brush past her to get to the medicine cat den. Spottedfire was gone. Sighing, Mossface looked off to the exit of the camp. Nodding her head, she padded off to the camp entrance, and she decided to look for Spottedfire.

Mossface continued in the search, scents wafting up her nose of water and prey. Mossface went on, following Spottedfire's scent trail. Mossface soon found the pretty calico she-cat, and she smiled. She padded up to her, the smile still on her face.

"Hello," Mossface greeted her friend with a poke on her ear. Spottedfire looked up at Mossface, and meowed.

"Hi Mossface. Did you follow me here?" she looked back at the yarrow she was collecting, and flicked her tail, waiting for her friend's reply. Mossface nodded at her. Mossface's ear flicked, as a rustle was heard in the bushes. Nodding farewell to Spottedfire, she went to go catch the prey that was there. Dropping into a crouch, Mossface sniffed the air. _Vole_, she thought, as she soon spotted it. _You're all mine now!_ Mossface smirked, and launched herself in its direction. Sinking its claws into his body, she swiftly killed it without a sound by a bite to the neck. Smiling proudly, Mossface went off to put it in the fresh kill pile. Ravenfeather peered up from her laying spot, and stood up to greet her friend, Swifttalon following along. The two smiled at Mossface, the tan she-cat meowed in greeting.

"Swifttalon, Ravenfeather," she nodded her head. Ravenfeather looked in the nursery.

"I wonder when we will get an apprentice.." she said, talking to herself. Swifttalon sighed, and turned to face her friend.

"There needs to be kits first, mouse-brain. Redpaw and Greenpaw are apprenticed to Flowerstar and Spottedfire, so that means we can't have one." Swifttalon's eyes narrowed at Ravenfeather.

The tabby opened her eyes fully again, and, after a moment of silence, a yowl sounded though the camp. All three turned their heads, Feathersong and Sparrowwing coming out of the elder's den, after helping the apprentices remove ticks. Spottedfire was racing into the camp, panting heavily.

"ShadowClan has invaded! ShadowClan has invaded!" she announced, her eyes wide in fright. Flowerstar came out of her den immediately.

"Swifttalon, Mossface, Feathersong, Ravenfeather, Sparrowwing, Ashtalon, and Greenpaw. Come with me. You come as well, Spottedfire and Redpaw. We'll need your assistance." Flowerstar raced out of camp, all of the warriors following. Mossface's eyes lit up. She was going to defeat ShadowClan with her fellow clanmates. She felt proud.

But they were there sooner than expected. _ShadowClan don't live in this kind of territory. They move slowly in undergrowth, _Mossface thought, as she saw the enemy clan's warriors moving though the trees. With a battle cry from Flowerstar, the warriors leapt into battle. Mossface took on a bracken-coloured tom. "You may be my friend, Pineclaw, but I won't back down!" Mossface growled, bringing her paw down heavily on his head. Pineclaw hissed at her, narrowly dodging her attack. Pineclaw jumped backwards, and leapt at Mossface, pinning her down. Mossface smirked at him, and began to claw his belly with her hind legs. Pineclaw growled, and jumped off once more. Mossface leapt back at him, blood pounding in her ears. Mossface stopped in front of him, only to rear up on her hind legs. Putting all her weight on her hind legs, she thrashed back down on him, her paws landing hard on his back.

With a grunt, he landed a top of the undergrowth, fleeing from the battle when he got back up. Mossface smirked, and went to help Feathersong with her opponent. Mossface nipped at his paws, while Feathersong nipped at his face, her face formed in a snarl. The ShadowClan apprentice growled in warning, and fled as well, after Pineclaw. The ShadowClan deputy growled, and yowled to abandon battle. The warriors pulled away from the victors, and fled to the pine tree territory where they belonged. The ThunderClan cats cheered in glee, and went to go back to camp. Sparrowwing had quite a bit of scratches on her, but Spottedfire was looking at her. Soon they entered the camp, and cats peered out of the dens. A lot of the cats went to Spottedfire's den to get treated. Instead, Mossface, Swifttalon, Feathersong, and Ravenfeather went to the warriors den to get some rest. Swifttalon went to go by Rockfang, and soon the two feel asleep by each other. Mossface watched as Ravenfeather went by Liontooth, and smiled at Ravenfeather. She was glad most of her friends had someone they could love. Looking to Feathersong, Mossface padded to the she-cat. She lay by her, and soon closed her eyes, deeping into her slumber.

The sun was just rising when Ashtalon woke her up. Mossface groaned, but straightened up to stand. She had nearly forgotten that she had dawn patrol. Mossface exited the den, trying not to wake Feathersong as she crept out. When outside, she began to stretch her limbs in the sunlight.

"Wake up Greenpaw." Ashtalon ordered Mossface. With a nod, Mossface slowly padded to the apprentice's den. Only two cats were in the rather large den, Redpaw and Greenpaw. Going to Greenpaw, she prodded him.

"Time for the patrol," she whispered to him. With a groan, he got up, his eyes narrowed. "I was _just _about to catch that mouse!" Greenpaw sighed, and he followed Mossface out of the den. Ashtalon was waiting for the two, Spottedfire with him.

"Spottedfire has to come along to look for herbs," and with that, Ashtalon lead the four cats out of camp, the sun beginning to warm the forest ground.

The patrol followed around the territory borders, and soon camp the lake. From there they could see RiverClan territory. Mossface wondered what Brackenthorn was doing there. Spottedfire looked at Mossface, and prodded her with her paw. Mossface was surprised, and looked at Spottedfire, her eyes wide.

"Your wondering about your friend aren't you?" she meowed to Mossface, her tone was worried.

"I'm fine." Mossface snorted. "Just leave me alone." Mossface's eyes narrowed at the medicine cat, and she padded off to keep up with the patrol.

"To much sight-seeing, Mossface?" Ashtalon smirked jokingly.

"Maybe. Let's just get back to camp as soon as possible." Mossface's eyes narrowed again, and tried to keep the sourness out of her tone.

Soon the group was back at the ThunderClan camp, prey held tightly in Mossface's mouth. She dropped it in the fresh kill pile, only to see a the tabby form of Swifttalon talking to Rockfang. Mossface smiled, and she padded over to the group. She noticed the tabby she-cat looked bigger than before. _Is she visiting twolegs for food?_ Mossface wondered. Swifttalon looked at Mossface, and smiled. Rockfang followed her gaze, giving Mossface a curt nod. He smiled at Swifttalon, and padded away out of the camp.

"What was that about?" Mossface asked Swifttalon, her eyes burning with curiosity. Swifttalon looked back up to her, a smile craved into her slender face, blue eyes blinking and long whiskers twitching in excitement.

"I was talking to Spottedfire about two moons ago, and I was talking to Rockfang about it. She said…." Swifttalon looked to her paws.

" She said wha-?" Mossface was cut off by the appearance of Sparrowwing.

"Swifttalon, Flowerstar said she wanted you for a hunting patrol." Sparrowwing meowed, gently pushing Mossface out of the way. As Mossface walked away, she could hear Sparrowwing talking on about her morning hunting trip. Mossface rolled her eyes, only to mutter under her breath.

"Mouse-brain."

Mossface continued on, and padded to the medicine cat den. Spottedfire was her best friend, and her sister. She had to see her sometime. Mossface smiled as she saw the calico, but frowned at the sight of Tawnyclaw.

"Oh no. Tawnyclaw hasn't come down with a fever, as he?" Mossface could smell the scent of feverfew from outside in the camp.

Spottedfire looked at Mossface, and nodded slowly. Mossface sighed, and turned around towords the exit of the den. She flicked her tail in good-bye, and she padded out. She looked around for everyone. Then, she sighed. She decided to turn in. It was getting late, and she was getting tired. Mossface went into the warriors den, laying in her bed of moss. She sighed sweetly, and she closed her eyes gently, falling to sleep bit by bit.

Mossface soon awoke. Swifttalon, for some reason, wasn't in the den. Where could she be? Mossface looked around. It wasn't even sunrise yet! Swifttalon's scent entered the air. Had so much time passed since she had thought about her? Mossface ran out of the camp, following Swifttalon's scent. Suddenly, she heard a sharp yowl pierce the cold, leafbare air. Mossface rounded around the Sky Oak. She saw Swifttalon, laying on the chilly dirt, Blacksoul standing above her, her back to Mossface. Rockfang lay beside her, his eyes glazed, staring into nothingness. Swifttalon's eyes were wide, their ice blue eyes were full of the emotion of fear and sorrow. Mossface's lip rose. She growled aloud, and once Blacksoul turned to face her, Mossface leapt, her claws unsheathed. She looked at Blacksoul's claws. Inbedded between her claws, she saw Rockfang's fur. Mossface aimed to score her claws down her face.

"Murderer!" she spat at Blacksoul. Blacksoul hissed, as Mossface's claws stabbed into her eyes. Blacksoul fled as fast as she could. Mossface spat at her as she raced away. Mossface padded over to her friend. She gasped. Mossface noticed four little kits suckling at their mother's side. Three of them looked exactly like Rockfang. One looked like Swifttalon. Mossface pressed her nose into her best friend's side. Tears welled up in both of their eyes, as both of their eyes traveled to the large brown tom. Mossface stood up, and put a paw on his body.

"Deathly cold," she meowed, mostly to herself. She turned to Swifttalon, and she meowed. "What will you name them?" Mossface dared to meet her friends eyes. Swifttalon looked back up at Mossface, and down at the four kittens. She motioned to a dark brown she-cat, and meowed. "Deathkit." She looked to another dark brown kit, but a tom. "Revengekit." She looked to the tabby tom. "Lifelesskit." And lastly, her gaze slipped to the dark brown tom. "Gravekit." Swifttalon looked up to Mossface.

"I'm sorry for your lo –" Mossface began to talk, but was interrupted from an angry growl from Swifttalon.

"I don't need your pity!" she spat at her friend. She looked at Rockfang, and meowed after a moment. "I need some time alone." She looked at Mossface. Mossface nodded, and she ran off, towards the camp. She had to tell Flowerstar about the murder!


	3. Chapter 2

Mossface burst into the camp. "Flowerstar, Flowerstar!" she yowled at the top of her lungs. Flowerstar came out of her den, he eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

"Rockfang is dead!"

The whole camp came to a quiet pause. Suddenly, the morning patrol came with a mournful yowl. Rockfang was dragged into the camp, his ice blue eyes seemed to pierce every cat as his body passed them. Swifttalon came in later, carrying two kits in her jaws, and two other cats of the patrol carried one each. Swifttalon went straight to the nursery. She placed them there, along with the other two. Spottedfire went into the den, making sure they were healthy. Ravenfeather and Feathersong padded out of the warriors den, along with Sparrowwing and Blacksoul. Mossface's eyes narrowed at Blacksoul, her eyes bloody from her now non-seeing eyes that recently happened that morning.

"And I know who did it." Mossface didn't take her eyes off of the tabby she-cat. Flowerstar raced to Mossface's side. "Who?"

"Blacksoul."

Blacksoul suddenly lunged at Mossface, having good aim from her excellent sence of hearing and scent.

"Crowfood!" Blacksoul snarled, as she aimed to sink her claws into her neck. Mossface landed on her back, trying to overthrow her attacker. Mossface kicked up her hind legs as Blacksoul landed, Mossface hitting her right in the stomach. Blacksoul landed with a thud, and Rabbitleg and Liontooth pinned her down. Flowerstar padded up to Blacksoul.

"Is this true?" Flowerstar questioned her. Blacksoul snarled, and tried to lift her paw up to hit Flowerstar in the muzzle. Flowerstar snarled, her claws unsheathed into the chilly dirt. "Blacksoul, you are now exiled from ThunderClan. If you come into our territory again, we will treat you like we would any other intruder. Get out of my sight." Rabbitleg and Liontooth released the tabby, and she sped off into the cold, frosty morning. Thornnose and Sparrowwing followed in pursuit, making sure she did leave. Flowerstar watched them as they left.

"Now, let us all sit vigil for the fallen."

Swifttalon sat beside him, Mossface following her, along with the other cats of ThunderClan. They all sat, shivering either because of cold, or from shock of Blacksoul's betrayal. Mossface looked to Swifttalon, and sighed. She padded to the nursery, to look at the kits. She sighed, and she lay down in the den. The kits seemed to cuddle up to her quickly. Mossface gently pushed them towards her, to keep them nice and warm. Mossface closed her eyes, and slowly, but surely drifted off to sleep.

Mossface woke up, Swifttalon was beside her, already awake. Mossface stood up, looking embarrassed. "Sorry about that, Swifttalon. I thought they'd be cold." Swifttalon nodded.

"I understand." She smiled. "Thank you." Mossface nodded towords her, and padded out of the den. She sighed sadly. Why wasn't there anyone for her? She felt so lonely. Mossface went into the medicine cat's den, to look for Spottedfire. She saw her sister there, still looking after Tawnyclaw. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked. Mossface was really worried about the elder. Could he pull out of it? Spottedfire shook her head.

"His fever moved to greencough. I don't know if he will make it." She sighed. "Will you go to the old twoleg place for me, and collect some catnip?"

"Sure."

"Make sure you take someone else with you."

"Alright." Mossface walked out of the den.

"And hurry! Who knows when he will stop breathing!" Spottedfire yowled after her. With a flick of Mossface's tail, Spottedfire turned back to look after Tawnyclaw.

Mossface padded into the warriors den, and saw Rabbitleg. She smiled at him, and meowed. "Rabbitleg, will you come with me to the old twoleg place with me?" The tom looked up, and nodded, smiling. He stood up, shook his pelt, and began to pad out of the camp with her.

They continued to walk, and as they did, the sun began to set. It was beginning to get even colder than it was before, and Mossface was growing very, very cold. Rabbitleg looked at her, and meowed.

"Do you need to go back?"

"No. I'm fine." Mossface continued on, and soon the two were at the twoleg house. It looked rusty, made on finely cut beige stones, snow falling from the sky. Rabbitleg padded over to the garden. He sniffed around, and found the catmint Mossface needed to get.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes it is, thank you Rabbitleg." Mossface padded over to look at it. It looked withered, but it had to do. It just had to! Mossface ripped the sweet-smelling plant from the snow-covered ground. She nodded to Rabbitleg, and raced off into the darkness.

Mossface came into the camp with Rabbitleg at her heels. They raced into the medicine cat's den, Greenpaw looking over Tawnyclaw. Mossface sighed in relief. Tawnyclaw was still alive. Spottedfire looked up to Mossface.

"Thank you," she meowed, and she took the catmint. Mossface nodded, and left with Rabbitleg at her side. The two padded into the den to lay down. Rabbitleg looked at her. "Want to go hunting with me after we're done resting?" Rabbitleg asked Mossface. Mossface couldn't help but smile.

"Sure. We can go right after I go see Swifttalon," she meowed. Rabbitleg nodded, and decided to go with Mossface. Mossface looked over her shoulder, and looked inside the nursery. "Swifttalon?" Mossface meowed. The she-cat looked around, only seeing the four sleeping kits of hers. A puzzled look was put on Mossface's face. She looked back at Rabbitleg. "Have _you_ seen Swifttalon? She usually doesn't go off alone." Mossface wondered. Rabbitleg shook his head.

"Maybe she decided to go hunting," he suggested.

"With no one to look after her kits? I don't think so." Mossface meowed. "Lets look." She meowed, and they took off again. Rabbitleg and Mossface soon found a scent trail of the tabby she-cat. They followed it, it only leading toward the lake. Rabbitleg looked around.

"Where would she be?"

"There she is!" Mossface meowed shocked. On ShadowClan territory, Mossface could see Swifttalon quickly sharing tongues along the shore with a ShadowClan tom. Mossface saw Swifttalon's eyes flicker, showing that she saw them. Her eyes widened, and she said good-bye to the tom, racing towards ThunderClan territory. Mossface flicked her tail for Rabbitleg to follow as she raced back towards camp.

Back at camp, Mossface didn't bother to talk to Swifttalon as she passed her to get to the warriors den. Mossface went to lie in her nest. The pale ginger she-cat sighed heavily, and waited awhile. Wasn't Rabbitleg going to come? Suddenly, the gray tom's steady blue eyes entered the nest, two voles dangling by their tails from his mouth for the two warriors. Mossface looked up, a put a delicate smile on her face.

"I brought this for you." Rabbitleg meowed softly, and placed one of the voles in his mouth in front of her. He smiled back. Mossface looked up and him, seeing him drag his nest over. Rabbitleg lay down, taking a bite of his vole. Mossface looked at it, and prodded at it. She took a nibble. Rabbitleg reached towards her ear. "Are you upset about Swifttalon?" he asked. Mossface looked back, and nodded sadly.

"She betrayed me."

"But how do you know she did something bad?"

"Didn't you see the panic in her eyes? Obviously she was up to something." Mossface meowed, eyes brimming with sadness. Rabbitleg pressed his nose into her side, trying to comfort her. Mossface sighed, and took another bite of the vole Rabbitleg had given her. Mossface laid her head in her paws, her eyes flickering between Rabbitleg and the vole. Her black paw gently nudged the prey away, inviting Rabbitleg to eat it. Rabbitleg nodded, and reached in to eat it for Mossface. Mossface let out a weak smile, and curled herself into her nest more. Rabbitleg did the same, seeing Mossface watching him. Mossface purred, and lay her head on his back, and soon the two fell into their slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

Mossface awoke once more. She found her head laying on cold dust-like dirt. The she-cat frowned. Mossface stood up, and she shook her pelt. She walked outside, looking for Rabbitleg. She padded to the medicine cat den. Maybe Spottedfire would know.

"Have you seen Rabbi-!" Mossface ended with a gasp. There, in front of her, was Rabbitleg laying in a moss nest, his pelt bloody, and his left hind leg completely spun around and cracked in half. Mossface wailed, and went to cover his ear in comforting licks. "What happened?!" she exclaimed. Spottedfire looked up from her work.

"Badger." She only spoke one word, as she continued to work. "Please leave. It won't help if my patient is sadder than he is." She meowed.

Mossface looked her friend in the eyes, and left the den, running into the warriors den. She lay where her and Rabbitleg lay the night before. It tore her heart to think of what would happen. He'd have to move to the elders den, since there was already a medicine cat. Mossface sighed, and she continued to think sadly. The she-cat silently gasped, eyes widening. She soon realized that she liked Rabbitleg more than a friend. After all, he cared for her very well, and she loved him for that. Crippled or not, she'd love him. Mossface soon stood up, and she took a deep breath. She soon raced into the medicine cat den, a bright smile on her face. Mossface looked at Spottedfire, and asked,

"May I speak to him? Alone?"

"Go ahead. But be quick." Spottedfire meowed, and padded out of the den. She lay by the tom, her eyes shining with happiness. Rabbitleg placed a weak smile on his face, but shortly after he cringed in pain. Mossface put a gentle smile, and began to speak softly to him.

"Rabbitleg. After all this time, I realized how I really felt. About the world, about life – About you." Her hot breath blew against the tom's ear. Rabbitleg looked her in the eye, obviously still mildly confused in the situation. Mossface smiled again, and continued. "I began to think, and after how nice you've been to me, I noticed." Mossface meowed, and looked at him deeply in his eyes. She twined his tail with hers, and purred. "I love you." Rabbitleg looked at her, his eyes beginning to water. Mossface was confused, but soon realized. He was crying. Of joy. Rabbitleg began to cover her face in licks.

"I love you too." He weakly meowed. Tears streamed from his face. "If only I could ever offer you more. My leg – Spottedfire says it'll never get better." He meowed. "You'd be stuck with an elder." Rabbitleg's bright smile turned into a frown. Mossface licked him delicately on the cheek. "Than that is how it'll be," she meowed. Rabbitleg looked at her, and smiled. "Thank you so much, Mossface." He meowed quietly with a purr. "I'll try to get better." Rabbitleg smiled. Mossface stood up, and nodded.

"Good-Bye," she meowed, and she padded out of the den, Spottedfire entering once she exited. She smiled happily at Spottedfire. "I think he'll be fine." Mossface meowed, and Spottedfire nodded in acknowledgement. Mossface smiled, her head in the clouds. She saw Swifttalon's litter playing happily outside the nursery. Mossface nodded to the four kits, and saw Flowerstar coming towards her.

"Mossface, you are going to the gathering tonight. Tell Sparrowwing she is going as well." Flowerstar meowed with a nod. Mossface nodded back, and went to go tell Sparrowwing. She found Sparrowwing in the warrior's den, and Mossface stood at the entrance. "Flowerstar told me to tell you that you'll be going to the gathering tonight," she meowed. Sparrowwing flicked her tail, to sign that she heard Mossface. Mossface nodded, and decided to spend the rest of her day hunting.

"Hurry up everyone!" Flowerstar called behind her as they crossed the tree bridge.

Mossface smiled at Sparrowwing, and continued on along the bridge above the murky, dark water. Mossface soon saw the large trees, a smile creeping up her face. Seeing Sparrowwing far ahead of her, Mossface raced to catch up. Sparrowwing looked back, and put a smile on her face.

"You have too much time on your hands." Sparrowwing purred. Mossface nudged her jokingly, and the two padded to meet the other cats. Sparrowwing split from Mossface, and Mossface went to join Brackenthorn, Pineclaw, and Badgertail. The she-cat nodded in greeting to her friends. She looked at Pineclaw, a humorous smile on her face.

"How are your cuts healing, Pineclaw?" Mossface laughed, but her friend didn't give any happiness back to her.

"Shut it, crowfood!" he snarled. "ShadowClan deserve more territory than the other clans! We have more to feed, and we have purer blood!" That ticked Mossface off. She wasn't completely pureblood – her grandparents were loners. Mossface felt her lip curl.

"Blood has nothing to do with it! It all depends on your loyalty!" she hissed. Her fur began to bristle. "You're just like the other ShadowClan cats. All you care about is yourself!" The she-cat's claws unsheathed in anger. Her voice grew louder. "You're a selfish piece of foxdung, and I never want to hear from you again!" she screeched. The she-cat spun around from the tom, and raced out of the trees, towards the bridge. She felt the gazes of other cats on her, with some footsteps behind her.

"Mossface, please come back!" Mossface heard the calls of her sister behind her. The she-cat felt herself race across the tree log that lead back to their territory. Yet, one of her hind legs slipped. Mossface fallen into the cold, dark lake. She struggled to keep her head above water. Mossface cried for help. Spottedfire came onto the tree, and tried to help her sister out of the water, but their reach wasn't long enough.

A splash was heard from the distance. Brackenthorn had leapt into the water, and began to swiftly swim towards his friend. The tom dove under the water, and came back up with Mossface on his back, her eyes closed with exhaustion. Her pale ginger fur stood out against his light tan tabby fur, as he strongly swam back towards the shore, Spottedfire trying to run and keep stable on the log as she ran towards Mossface. Brackenthorn brought the she-cat onto the shore, Spottedfire pushing him out of the way, beginning to do her medicine work. Brackenthorn only watch, his ear flicked when he heard Badgertail coming along. Mossface could slightly smell Sparrowwing along with her. Mossface groaned in pain, her eyes still closed. She felt pain in her stomach, but she ignored it. Mossface felt her sister's gentle paws on her torso, Mossface waiting patiently. Sparrowwing watched in silence, her eyes wide in shock at the sudden incident. The silence was broken after Mossface began to cough, water coming out of her mouth, landing on the ground beside her.

"Are you alright?" Spottedfire asked her, placing a paw lightly on her cheek. Mossface slowly nodded, her body feeling sore and tired. Mossface stood up shakily, Brackenthorn and Badgertail going up beside her to help her stay balanced. Mossface put a small smile on her face.

"Thanks."

When the Gathering was over, Ravenfeather and Sparrowwing had taken over for Brackenthorn and Badgertail. The pale ginger she-cat noticed that she hadn't seen Pineclaw – was he just still in the gathering area, or did he leave already, for some strange reason? Mossface thanked them with a nod and a weak smile, and they began to cross the bridge, but much more slowly. Pawstep by pawstep, Mossface began to shake – what if she fell in the water again? The she-cat tried hard to keep her balance, and thank StarClan she succeeded. Back on her own territory, Mossface felt relieved. But she wanted to get back to Rabbitleg – she needed some comforting of her own. With Flowerstar's approval, the she-cat ran ahead of the group.

Mossface came into the camp, with a gasp. Her head swung around wildly, her breathing becoming shallow and loud. The camp stunk of badger. Her clanmates, as shown before her, were ether dead, or they ran. Mossface's heart froze. Rabbitleg couldn't have possibly run off with his disability! Mossface raced towards the medicine cat den; no Rabbitleg. She raced over towards all the dens, trying to find if any cats were dead. Some were. The she-cat felt tears coming to her eyes as she pulled out Greenpaw, Gravekit, Thornnose, Tawnyclaw, and Liontooth, one at a time. The she-cat sat around them, waiting for her clan to come. Hearing the paws, Mossface stood up, the frown very noticeable on her face. Flowerstar came in the camp. The cats of her clan gasped as the flowed into the camp, seeing the dead bodies. A wail erupted from Ravenfeather – Liontooth and her were very close, and now he was dead. Mossface began to worry that the clan would think that _she_ had killed her clanmates. Mossface looked at Flowerstar.

"Flowerstar.. I didn-," she was cut short by Flowerstar's nod.

"Do not fret – I understand," Flowerstar meowed. "It smells like badger anyway." Flowerstar's tone was sad, but strong for her clan. "We will sit vigil for the ones that were lost. We will find the others as soon as we can," she added. With the bodies in the middle of the camp, Mossface whispered her final words to all the cats, her tone softening nearby the kit's body. She watched Ravenfeather sit close to Liontooth, her head hung down low. Mossface began to run out of the camp. She had to find Rabbitleg as soon as she could! The she-cat began to pick up a scent, the scent of fear, blood, and Rabbitleg. But only one scent wasn't full of fear – it was actually full of dominance. _Swifttalon!_ She thought with her eyes narrowed. She knew it! Mossface raced after the scent. Soon, loner, rouge, and ShadowClan scent mixed with it. She continued to run along the scent, soon coming to the border of ShadowClan's territory. It continued along the border, going up towards the Twoleg house that Rabbitleg and her collected herbs from.. Mossface pulled herself on the bushed area. Suddenly, the smell strengthened. She looked around, but couldn't see them anywhere. She looked around at the grassy ground – a hole caught her sight.


	5. Chapter 4

Mossface smirked. _Jackpot!_ She thought. Mossface rolled around in some damp ferns to cover her scent. Her black paws carried her in the tunnel. She saw some cats, their scent heavy with ShadowClan's sickening smell. Their backs were to Mossface, thank StarClan, but she could still see the cats inside – including Rabbitleg. Mossface silently gasped. The cat's she had known all her life, were getting tortured. Legs were being pulled backwards, some being blinded, others getting ears torn off. Mossface could see Swifttalon standing above Rabbitleg, a smirk on her face. Swifttalon's claws unsheathed, and she suddenly struck him across the face. Rabbitleg let out a yelp of pain, blood welling from his face. Swifttalon chuckled at Rabbitleg's pain. Mossface let out a soft hiss, yet when she did so, a guard spun around to face her. Mossface snarled as the guard leapt at her. _Smokefur_! She thought, as she looked into the tom's eyes. Smokefur attempted to grab her scruff in his teeth. Mossface growled, and began to roll, trying to free herself. She suddenly felt a paw push on her neck, making Smokefur release, but now there was a paw holding her down. Mossface looked up at the cat, hissing at her. It was Swifttalon.

"Mossface! How nice of you to join us," she meowed. Mossface struggled to breathe as Swifttalon applied pressure to her neck. The she-cat caught the eye of Rabbitleg, his eyes wide. His mouth formed the word 'Mossface', even though he didn't speak.

"I've come back to retrieve the rest of the clan, traitor!" Mossface spat. Swifttalon chuckled.

"What a brave little kitty! Too bad no one will help her!" Swifttalon looked at one of the cats further back in the hole. "Grass!" she called. At that moment, a black and white tom came up to her side. He meowed promptly.

"Yes Swifttalon!"

"Put this filthy rat with the rest of her clan!"

"Yes madam!" With that, Grass padded up to Mossface. He gripped her paw in his jaws, pulling hard. Blood spurred from her paw, hissing angrily. Grass didn't pause for a second, nor did he look back. He pulled Mossface into one of the tunnels, where she smelt the rest of the warriors from ThunderClan. It was pitch black, the tunnel small it could hardly fit a cat in it. When the tunnel widened, Mossface was dropped. Mossface grunted, Grass' scent fading away back down the tunnel.

"Anyone?"

"Mossface!" she spun around to face the voice.

"Feathersong!" Mossface cried loudly. The she-cat attempted to push her nose into her cheek, but couldn't find her – it was too dark to see. Yet the tunnel stunk of crowfood and blood. Feathersong didn't seem like herself. A small beam of moonlight shone through a hole in the top of the cave, the only source of light in the area. The tunnel felt dry on her pads, soon seeing some of her clanmates emerging from the light. Mossface's face turned into sadness, her eyes beginning to water. How could her clanmate, make that her friend, do this to the clan? Mossface's sad emotions turned into sudden rage. How could she?! Mossface soon heard Rabbitleg's voice from the dim-lit tunnel. She spun around to run for Rabbitleg.

"Rabbitleg!" Mossface leapt towards him, but didn't land on him incase she would injure him. His purr was rough and hoarse from his pain. Mossface's tongue glided over his cheek fur. Rabbitleg put on a gentle smile. "Thank StarClan you're safe!" she cried. Rabbitleg chuckled.

"I could escape them any day!" Mossface laughed at his little joke. But where they were was not the perfect place for happiness.

"We need to think of a plan." Mossface whispered gently, flicking her tail and waving her paws to motion the rest of her lost clan together. "Any ideas?" No cat made a peep. Mossface sighed. "Okay then. We outnumber them by a few, so once we all gain enough courage, we could either attack their forces, or just attempt to escape."

"That's the most idiotic thing I ever heard!" Swifttalon laughed evilly when she entered their part of the tunnel. "After all, it's not like any of you are going to make it out of here _alive_." Swifttalon laughed again, seeing all her clanmates widen their eyes, gasps coming from all over the crowd. Mossface, being the most battle fit, had her fur bristled, her lip curled in a silent snarl. Swifttalon's narrowed blue eyes glared down on the ginger she-cat. "Don't try to play hero with me, Mossface. You have no chance."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that ThunderClan is full of _cowards_!" Swifttalon insulted them, with another demonic laugh. Mossface's claws unsheathed.

"Cowards? That wasn't very nice, now was it?"

"I'm not a very nice cat." At this, two cats, both rouges came from behind her to join her. Mossface recognized Grass, who had dragged her to where the other cats were. The other, Mossface wasn't sure who that was. But the she-cat looked strangely familiar from her past. Suddenly, Mossface realized who it was.

"Blacksoul?!" The she-cat narrowed her eyes as she looked down on Mossface. She snorted at her. Swifttalon smiled as Mossface spoke her name.

"Actually, this is Burn." Swifttalon introduced Blacksoul as Burn. Burn flicked her tail, a smirk on her face. Mossface growled at her.

"We loners, rouges, outcasts, have all joined together – it's about time ThunderClan learned a lesson." Swifttalon snarled at the she-cat. Mossface snorted at her.

"Outcast?!" Mossface growled. "You had kits! You had friends!" she continued. "What were you thinking?!" Swifttalon looked at her, her eyes narrowed.

"I never had any true friends. I used them to get ThunderClan to trust me. And my four ki-." Swifttalon was cut off by Mossface.

"Your _three_ kits, you mean. The badgers you sent killed one." Mossface spat at the brown tabby. Swifttalon growled in anger. "Besides, why are you even teaming up with the she-cat who _killed_ your mate?!" Swifttalon looked at Burn, a smirk on her face. The blind she-cat didn't even realize that Swifttalon was staring straight at her.

"Oh yes. I nearly forgot.." with this, Swifttalon launched herself in the air, with silence. Burn was taken by surprise. The she-cat was weak – Swifttalon would always take the food for herself. Burn howled as Swifttalon quickly dug her claws into her chest, Burn continuing to wail in pain. Swifttalon looked very relieved. "Music to my hears." She meowed. She went down to bite at Burn's delicate black face. Burn howled in her pain – she didn't have enough energy to through the tabby off. Mossface only watched. The she-cat didn't want to waste her energy on a cat like Burn. Swifttalon could only smile. "This will show you not to mess with me!" her head dove down to her neck, clamping on tight to the black she-cat. Burn yowled, her forepaws flailing in the air. Swifttalon continued to hold on, her grip getting tighter and tighter. Mossface turned away from them – she couldn't watch, no matter how much she hated Burn. Swifttalon suddenly just clamped together, Burn's yowl being cut off. Swifttalon raised her head, licking the scarlet blood off of her lips. The she-cat got off of Burn, looking back to Mossface and the rest of the ThunderClan warriors.

"You wouldn't want that to happen to you, would you?" Swifttalon threatened them. She then flicked her tail, and began to leave, with Grass following. She looked back to the ThunderClan cats. "There's your supper." She growled at them, turning away again. Swifttalon soon left with Grass at her side, the carcass of Burn beginning to smell already. Mossface looked at the ThunderClan cats.

"If we're being treated like this, we have to leave." Mossface meowed to them. "We're _not _cannibals." She looked back at the body of Burn, and then back to her clan. Rabbitleg shook his head.

"With our wounds, we'd never be able to make it." Rabbitleg looked sadly up to Mossface from where he lay. "There's no way out that we'd be able to fit in." he added. Mossface thought for a little while.

"Maybe we can dig a hole." Gasps came from among the clan. Feathersong shook her head, her blue eyes wide.

"Dig a hole?! We can't dig a hole! That'd take too long, and they'd find out about it!" she protested. Mossface looked at her.

"It's a chance to get out." She meowed simply. Mossface moved over to one of the walls of the cave-tunnel. She tapped the side of it. _Seems dry._ She thought. She looked up. The hole that had given a small beam of moonlight as way to high for any of the cats to reach, so that idea wasn't good. Digging a new hole was probably the best idea. She looked back at the cats held hostage. "Who here can dig well?" she asked them.

"I might be able to help." Then, a rouge padded into the cave-tunnel. Mossface was instantly hostile to the tom. She began to growl, but she noticed that the rouge's voice wasn't hostile at all. "My name is Tree," he meowed. "I'm only here because my brother, Grass, wished to do so." Tree added. "I'll be willing to help." Tree put a soft smile on his face. Mossface wasn't very trusting of this tom, but he offered his help anyway. The brown tom went beside Mossface. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"We plan to dig a hole to escape." Mossface told him in a quiet whisper. Tree nodded. He and Mossface soon began to dig. They continued to dig, others slowly coming to help them. Feathersong stood beside Mossface, flank-to-flank with the pale ginger she-cat. Feathersong's gray fur was getting dirty with the dirt that flew up from her paws. Soon, the hole began to grow and grow. The hole in the wall began to curve upward, so Tree, Mossface, and Feathersong moved into the hole to continue their digging.


	6. Chapter 5

The cats back at the camp had begun to worry the next morning when Mossface hadn't yet returned. However, Mossface and the group were nearly out of there – they were almost done the hole. And it was their lucky day, because Swifttalon decided that she'd leave them today, so they'd heal up so she'd be able to do it all over. She wouldn't want to kill them – less to torture.

Mossface, Tree, and Feathersong were very close to the top. The cats were on a forty-five degree angle at this point. Mossface's black paws didn't look very different, since they were black. But now, it appeared that Tree's and Feathersong's paws were black as well. Mossface decided to jab her paw at the dirt still to dig. She suddenly saw light. Mossface smiled eagerly – the hole was basically done! Tree and Feathersong dug a little bit more so they could fit cats in it. It was also a good position to put a hole, since there was bush covering it. Mossface was in the den, getting the injured and torn ThunderClan cats towards the hole to escape. Mossface smiled at Rabbitleg as the hobbled tom leaned on her for support, so he could manage getting to the hole.

Three of Swifttalon's kits, Lifelesskit, Deathkit, and Revengekit had already gotten out, and was so happy that they could go home. It appeared that all three of them disliked their mother now, seeing what she was like. Mossface got Rabbitleg out of the hole, while Tree got Redpaw. Ashtalon also had gotten out by himself – the stubborn tom wouldn't dare let anyone help him, since he hated to appear weak. Tree and Mossface got themselves out, and then they soon wondered… where did Feathersong go? A shrill scream sliced through the air, from the hole. From the angle of the tunnel, they were unable to see what had happened, or what was happening. Mossface looked at Tree.

"Get them back to camp – get help from the others." Mossface looked at Rabbitleg, her gaze loving and worried at the same time. She gave him a lick incase she didn't get out of there on time. She went back into the tunnel, a snarl on her face. In the light beam from the smaller hole, lay Feathersong's body, it mauled. Mossface wondered who would do this. A tabby pelt flashed – by the smell, it was a ShadowClan cat. The tom leapt at her, and at that precise moment, Mossface realized who it was.

"Pineclaw!" he only laughed.

"I killed her, and now I'll kill you! After all… you aren't pureblooded." Pineclaw snarled as he tried to slash at her face. _He's gotten much better than when I last saw him._ Mossface thought. She dodged to avoid the direction of his leap, but Pineclaw spun around, cutting Mossface's foreleg. The three claw marks began to bleed, causing Mossface to wince in pain. Pineclaw laughed again.

"Pfft. Soft, much?" Mossface snarled, and leapt towards him. Pineclaw also dodged, with another chuckle. Mossface only grew angrier and angrier, her eyes beginning to narrow. She charged towards him, rearing on her hind legs. Pineclaw growled back at her. He also reared on his hind legs, attempting to stay balanced. However, Pineclaw had fallen, and Mossface took her chance. The she-cat's forepaws crashed on him, like what had happened when she battled him before, when they had challenged them for territory. Pineclaw grunted as the breath was knocked out of him. However, he spun his head around to bite on Mossface's foreleg.

Mossface growled, her lip curled at the tom, as his teeth sunk deep into her pale ginger foreleg.

"What will make you give up?"

"I'll only give up when you're _dead_!" Pineclaw growled. He began to tug on her foreleg. Mossface nipped on his sides. She moved one of her forelegs to sit on his throat, while the other one stayed on his stomach area. As blood ran down Mossface's leg onto his neck, Pineclaw hissed, trying to release himself from her grip. Mossface bent down to pick him up by the tom's tabby scruff. She moved her forepaws, and then tossed the warrior into the cave wall. Pineclaw groaned in his pain. Mossface growled at him, her ears flat and her fur bristled. A fear scent finally began to trickle from Pineclaw. His fur bristled; the tom slunk away, back into the darkness, going into the main cave. Mossface darted for the cave – she knew that he'd tell the rest of the cats. She began to run, some of the guards running after her. However, once she was in the undergrowth, she lost them.

_How stupid is it to only have ShadowClan cats for guards?_ Mossface thought. She soon continued her way back to camp.

The she-cat was welcomed by warm cheers from her clanmates. Mossface couldn't help but feel like a hero – except for the fact that Feathersong wasn't able to return with them. Rabbitleg's bent leg had been ripped off by Swifttalon, but he was glad that he didn't have to lug it around anymore. The tom padded over to the ginger she-cat, and gave her a gentle, yet affectionate, lick on the ear. Mossface purred gently, and soon saw her white leader padding over to her.

"Mossface, I have to thank you," she smiled. "You got us back the clan." Flowerstar continued to smile proudly at the she-cat, but it soon faded. "However, it was a foolish idea." Mossface felt her jaw drop.

"Foolish? But why?" Flowerstar's eyes narrowed.

"You should have waited for the rest of us, instead of getting them by yourself – you and the others could have died."

"That's why I went – I didn't want my clanmates to _die_! And by the looks of it when I got there – they were pretty close." Mossface meowed. The leader only sighed.

"You are honored for your bravery, Mossface, no matter how poor your judgment is." Without waiting for a reply, Flowerstar spun around, to go talk to her deputy about a few things. Mossface only snorted in her reply, her tail flicking her annoyance. The pale ginger she-cat went into the warriors den, and then remembered about Tree.

"Flowerstar, wait!" Mossface called for the amber-eyed leader, the she-cat forcing her chest out to look stronger, yet Mossface was quite nervous. She spun her head around to look at Tree, who was waiting by the camp entrance, poking in his head to see what Mossface was going to do next. Flowerstar padded up towards Mossface, looking rather annoyed with the warrior.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting herself down. Flowerstar could tell by Mossface's posture that the conversation was going to be long. Mossface looked away from Tree's direction, flicking her tail to motion him to enter the camp. Flowerstar could see worry flicker in her eyes when she saw Tree, still smelling like rouge, entering the camp so nervously instead of viciously.

"Flowerstar, this tom is Tree. He was the one who helped us get out of the tunnel where Swifttalon was keeping us. If he goes back, Flowerstar, he'll most likely be sent straight to torture or death without mercy. We, me and Tree, were hoping you'd allow him into the clan." Mossface meowed to her leader, slightly afraid for her leader's answer. What if the she-cat would snap at her? She wasn't exactly sure. Mossface saw a thoughtful look cross the leader's eyes, before she made her reply.

"Fine." Flowerstar meowed simply. She looked at Tree. "You may have to share with Mossface, or sleep without a nest. It's too late to go out to get you bedding right now. We'll also have a naming ceremony tomorrow." The she-cat nodded her head, her glance welcoming to the new ThunderClan warrior. Tree smiled a toothy grin. Mossface nodded her head back at Flowerstar.

"Thank you." She meowed, and Flowerstar padded away, vanishing into the dark space inside her den. Mossface flicked her tail again, and then went towards the warriors den, to go show Tree where he'd be staying.

"And this is where you'll sleep for tonight." Mossface meowed, patting her paw down on the dirty den floor. Tree smiled, still having that silly grin on his face.

"Thanks." He said, and the tabby lay himself down, and quickly fell to sleep. Mossface nodded, and walked out of the den. She decided to get Rabbitleg and herself some prey before wanting to go lie with Rabbitleg.

He looked up at her when he saw her slim feminine shape appear at the entrance of the den. Rabbitleg smiled when Mossface came over to his side, and soon she lay in her nest. It was getting quite late at night – it was possibly morning already. Mossface looked over to where the torn scar was on Rabbitleg, where Swifttalon had ripped off his leg. The she-cat soon divided the prey between the two of them, her eyes travelling back to his scar. However, the she-cat was quite uncertain that Swifttalon's scare was over…

Back at the tunnel where Swifttalon and the rest of her rouges and other cats stayed, the she-cat paced back and forth. It appeared that ever since ThunderClan escaped, Swifttalon had been quite more agitated that she had been before. Her growled under her breath, hitting away pebbles and rocks that got in her way. Pineclaw sat by her, his head down.

"You weren't supposed to _kill_ her, you idiot!" she spat, Swifttalon's lip curled in her anger. Pineclaw couldn't help but cringe at her tone of voice. The tom was about to speak, but was cut off. "Sorry won't cut it!" Swifttalon hissed, pushing her face in his. Her soft pink nose almost touched his small dark one. "You were supposed to gain Mossface's trust by letting her go! Not going and killing Feathersong to make her never trust you again! Dark Forest, what in the world was I thinking, letting you go and deal with her?!" Swifttalon pulled away, beginning to pace again, back and forth. Pineclaw couldn't look up from his paws. Fear-scent trickled off of him in small vibes. Swifttalon turned to face him again.

"Is that _fear_ I smell from you, Pineclaw?" Swifttalon meowed, her voice slightly mocking the ShadowClan warrior. She had this strange 'haunting' smile on her face. Pineclaw shook his head quickly, though he knew that the she-cat would know he was lying. Swifttalon chuckled, her claws now becoming unsheathed. She placed the inside of one of her hooked claws, against his throat. She leaned into his ear, her hot breath tickling his ear like a snake as she whispered to him.

"_Now_, are you scared?" Pineclaw only nodded in his reply, though it was very small. The tom didn't want the claw to hook on his fur. Swifttalon chuckled again, the laugh full of venom and insanity. "Good."

Pineclaw gasped for air, blood swelling from his throat. The tabby's brown fur became tainted red after it became soaked with his own blood. Swifttalon had quickly swiped her claw against his throat, placing as much pressure as she could on the tom before he had fallen over. The she-cat laughed again, seeing the tom's body twitching helplessly. Soon, she saw Pineclaw's chest stop moving up and down, his body frozen. Swifttalon smirked in her blood-thirsty pleasure. The she-cat noticed that she hadn't eaten in quite some time. She looked around, to check that none of her followers were around. Swifttalon ducked down her head towards the dead body of Pineclaw, and began to eat.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Incomplete. How are you guys liking the story so far? I sure hope you like it. ^^ it'd be nice to get some more reviews though! *wink wink nudge nudge***

**AN EDIT: Okay guys. I really want some reviews. I'm beginning to get bored with this story, and I believe I might discontinue, because I honestly don't know if people at FF like it. So, do me a favor and PLEASE review.**

She could feel all the tension in the air. Mossface got up out of her nest, moving slowly so she wouldn't disturb Rabbitleg. She slowly crept out of the warriors den, breathing in the fresh scent of the morning. She noticed Tree was already up – looks like the tom had already mastered some of the hunting style of ThunderClan, seeing as he brought in a starling and two voles that morning. Mossface padded towards him as he was placing his catches in the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi." she meowed to him. Tree looked up at Mossface, and nodded his greetings to the she-cat. Mossface turned around as she heard Rabbitleg attempting to get up from his nest. The she-cat couldn't help but smile, and went over to nudge the tom to his paws. Rabbitleg smiled, able to get up on his two forelegs and one hindleg – Swifttalon had managed to rip off the leg that had broken beyond repair.

"Thanks." He meowed. Rabbitleg had learned how to walk, and it turned out to enhance his balance. Well, a good enough balance for only having three legs, anyway. Mossface realized that Flowerstar still hadn't announced anything about what would happen to Rabbitleg. Mossface decided that she'd better ask him what he planned to do.

"Rabbitleg… exactly do you wish to do about your leg?" Mossface asked. "Like, are you going to ask Flowerstar to become an elder? Or are you going to try to stay a warrior?" Rabbitleg had to think for a short while before he replied in a low voice.

"I don't really know." The tom's tail drooped. "I'm going to have to ask Flowerstar about it." Mossface softly sighed, and touched her nose to his cheek. _I wonder… are we considered mates? I love him, he loves me… but what does that make us?_ She thought. Mossface pushed the thought aside. Rabbitleg stood back up from his sitting position, Mossface following his actions.

"How about we go ask her now? So that way, Flowerstar won't have to call to clan meetings." Mossface asked. She kept her voice quiet, un-sure if Rabbitleg was comfortable with other cats hearing at the moment. There was a short moment of silence between the two, before Rabbitleg meowed back to her.

"I guess that'd be the better option," he replied. With him, Mossface padded over to Flowerstar's den. Mossface drew in a breath to talk to her, but Flowerstar was faster.

"Mossface, I've seen you around here a bit too much – it's beginning to worry me," she meowed. Flowerstar's voice had that certain tone that a mother would have when she was disciplining a kit. "What do you need, or want, now?" Mossface's head was bowed down, but she soon raised it back up to speak.

"We need to figure out what will happen to Rabbitleg." Mossface stated. "I'm worried that he'll have to become an elder – !"

"Because you love him." Flowerstar finished her sentence, the she-cat's eyes narrowed. "Since Greenpaw died, Rabbitleg is given the chance to become a medicine cat. However, that would make your love against StarClan's code. If he became an elder, he'd be treated like one, which means that if Mossface wanted kits for example, it'd be against ThunderClan's belief for Rabbitleg to make love to you. And it'd just be improper for him to stay a warrior, with his disability." Flowerstar meowed. Her voice was tainted with sorrow, but Mossface was unsure if it was true.

Rabbitleg was frozen to his spot. His eyes were glazed with emotional pain – how in StarClan's name would he be able to make a choice like this? He soon sighed. "I think the only way I'll be able to live with myself a little more would be to become an elder." He meowed. "I know I wouldn't be able to live without love – I should be able to manage without kits." Rabbitleg slowly meowed.

Mossface, on the other hand, was in slight shock. She simply stared down at the ground, her eyes round. Mossface could hardly bear to look up, and only listened to Flowerstar's voice.

"If that's your decision, Rabbitleg, it will be announced at sunhigh."

The pale ginger she-cat, distraught, padded out of the den, and into the middle of camp. The only thing Rabbitleg could do was follow her, love pains stabbing at his heart. Mossface turned to face Rabbitleg. "We only have some time left."

Her statement confused Rabbitleg. "What does that mean?" he asked her. He looked up to look at her as well. Mossface flicked her tail, signaling for him to follow her.

"Come, and you'll find out." Mossface padded out of the camp, and walked around it to come up to some tunnels. These tunnels were discovered long ago, during a great battle involving all four clans, right in ThunderClan's territory. Mossface padded inside them, Rabbitleg following.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mossface had found herself sleeping beside Rabbitleg – the sound of Flowerstar's call had woken her up. She nudged Rabbitleg's muzzle, whispering softly. "It's time to get up. I guess it's time for you… to become an elder." Mossface sighed.

Rabbitleg only groaned. "I never knew you had those kind of inten-!" Mossface silenced him with a lick.

"Shush. Come on, let's go…" Mossface stood herself up, slowly nudging Rabbitleg to his paws. Rabbitleg got up with Mossface's help, stretching his forelegs. They exited the cave, and went into the camp. Mossface could already see Tree, close to the rock where Flowerstar stood. The rest of the clan was gathered. Mossface had noticed that Whitesnow was getting bigger, which Mossface had also noticed on Swifttalon had her kits. Mossface could only smile. _I know that they'll have some den mates before they leave the nursery,_ she thought. The thought of kits made her feel all happy inside.

Flowerstar began to speak. "Cats of ThunderClan; I gather you at this time, for two important reasons." Flowerstar turned to look at Tree, who stood beside Rabbitleg at the front. "Tree, please step fore ward," she meowed. Obediently, the dark tabby tom stepped towards the leader.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stand for what he is." Flowerstar paused. Mossface could feel Tree's excitement for his warrior name. Flowerstar soon began to speak again.

"By my authority as clan leader, and with a approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, he'll be known as Treeheart. StarClan recognizes you for your bravery, and eagerness." She rested her head on his, and like all newly-named warriors, the tom licked her shoulder. Cheers came from the clan.

"Treeheart, Treeheart!" they chanted. Mossface chanted along, putting a fake smile on her face. She was upset… she didn't want Rabbitleg to become an elder. However, it had to be done. Flowerstar looked down at Rabbitleg.

"Rabbitleg, please come fore ward." She meowed. Rabbitleg was slightly hesitant, yet he stepped towards her anyway. Flowerstar continued. "Rabbitleg, due to your injury, you have made a decision to become an elder, and today that will be a reality," she meowed. "Is it your wish to give up your warrior name and go to join the elders?" Flowerstar asked.

Rabbitleg was also hesitant. The rather young warrior sighed. His voice choked back with sadness, the tom muttered. "…yes."

"Your clan honors you and the service you have given us. I call on StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Flowerstar jumped down from the rock, in signal that the meeting was off. The only thing Mossface could think of to do, was to pad up to Rabbitleg, and push her nose into his cheek.

"Let's get your nest moved." Mossface meowed softly. She didn't want him to move – if anything, she'd probably want to sleep in the elder's den with him, and spend nearly all day with him, instead of doing her warrior duties.

Rabbitleg allowed her to fetch his nest, and place it into the elder's den. As Rabbitleg lay down, Mossface lay beside him, with a small sigh. She could see Ashtalon and Whitesnow lying in the distance, Ashtalon nuzzling her gently. Mossface held back a sigh. She only wished she'd be able to have kits _now_. Mossface had her head resting on her paws, looking rather relaxed. Rabbitleg gently licked her forehead, with a small purr. He meowed softly in her ear.

"Hey, shouldn't you be out hunting?" he asked, with a small smile. "You shouldn't sit here, being all cramped up in here with me." Rabbitleg added. Mossface lifted her head, and finally released the sigh.

"I want to stay here with you."

"Well, you should be out there, helping your clan."

"But… I just want you there with me."

"Go on."

Mossface stood herself up. She licked Rabbitleg's cheek, and then began to pad out the den. She saw Treeheart in the warriors den. Mossface sighed, and then continued on. The she-cat walked out of the camp, and into the territory. She sniffed the air, allowing all the scents of nature enter her senses.

She padded to wards the WindClan border. When she was a kit, she had heard about WindClan and ThunderClan's rivalry – WindClan believed that ThunderClan shouldn't be taking in so many non-clan cats. _My grandparents would have been one of those non-clan cats. It's literally impossible for a cat to be a full clan-blooded cat. Clans weren't around forever._ She thought. All the sudden, the sweet scent of sparrow was caught in the wind, and had drifted all the way to her. Mossface's tongue licked her lips, a mischievous look in her eyes. _Perfect._ She thought. The cat took a quicker pace in the bird's direction. She soon came up to the WindClan and ThunderClan border. Mossface was crouched down low, her eyes on the bird – that was just on the other side of the WindClan border. _Should I hunt it anyway?_ She wondered. After debating with herself, the she-cat decided that she'd go for it. Mossface soon crossed the border, into WindClan's section of the forest, her belly fur nearly touching the ground. It appeared the sparrow wasn't expecting her at all.

In a flash, Mossface caught the sparrow in her jaws, breaking its neck silently. The cat landed softly on her feet. She dashed on the other side of the border, making sure she wasn't caught on the border. After burying her sparrow, she began to mark the border, when four WindClan cats came; Talonstar, Leaffur, Stripednose, and Violetpaw. Mossface felt rather defensive. _It's alright._ She thought. _It's not like they know._ Mossface tried hard to keep her feeling calm, yet she wanted to panic and flee. After marking the border, she sat herself down and licked her chest, attempting to appear calm.

"It's a ThunderClan cat!" The apprentice spat at Mossface. Violetpaw's fur bristled. Leaffur placed her tail on her shoulder.

"Calm down." the WindClan she-cat was slim and petit, like a lot of the WindClan cats. "It's not like she'll attack us – it's four against one." Leaffur looked over to Mossface. Talonstar took a step fore ward, less than a mouse-length away from the border.

"I would think that you would have more cats with you." He meowed, his voice carved with suspicion. "Why are you out here… all alone?" Talonstar put a sly smile on his face.

Mossface's pelt began to bristle. "I was out hunting." She said tartly. "What's it too you?" The she-cat spat at the leader. Talonstar chuckled slightly.

"Well, when a cat is hunting alone, so close to enemy borders, it is usually because they were stealing prey," he meowed, his voice becoming rather dangerous. The WindClan leader soon came right up to the border. "But you weren't doing that, were you?" His eyes narrowed.

Mossface felt herself froze. _Oh no…_ she thought. _They know I was stealing prey from them._ Yet, Mossface didn't speak of it. "I was not stealing prey." she meowed, her voice rather strong even though she was lying. "I was_ not_ stealing prey." Mossface repeated, and felt more confident. The WindClan apprentice hissed at her.

"Yes, you were!" she spat. "I've already learned clan scent – and there's ThunderClan scent on our side of the border!" Violetpaw growled. "You lying prey-stealer!" Mossface hissed back at the apprentice.

"That was not me," she continued to lie. "I must go – I have some hunting to do." Mossface spat at them. She glared at Talonstar. "Maybe you should also teach your apprentices not to accuse." she snarled. Without waiting for a reply, Mossface disappeared out of their sight, and into some bushes deeper into ThunderClan's territory.

_I'm lucky they didn't attack me._ Mossface thought to herself, while she dug up the stolen sparrow. _I better roll in some damp ferns to get rid of the smell. Off of the prey _and_ me._ She clutched the sparrow in her jaws, and padded off to wards the camp.

Nearby the camp, there was a patch of ferns that Mossface rolled herself and the sparrow in. Seeing as the scent was nicely covered, she went inside for the sparrow to be placed in the pile. Mossface went to the elder's den, going to go lay with Rabbitleg. Mossface soon realized, she was falling asleep beside him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pale ginger cat had noticed she was getting bigger. It was a moon after Swifttalon's betrayal, and tonight was the night of the gathering. Flowerstar had picked her to stay behind tonight. Actually, she had picked many cats to stay behind that night, in case Swifttalon decided to raid the camp once more.

Mossface had already checked in with her sister about her kits, and, as far as she could tell, it was going fine. Swifttalon's kits were growing quite big – just like how their father was big. Mossface sighed, thinking about the tom. _Maybe his death is what made Swifttalon so thirsty for revenge?_ She asked herself. Mossface went towards the fresh-kill pile, fetching herself a mouse.

It was becoming late, when Flowerstar called the Gathering cats to leave. They left in silence, leaving their camp, and possibly their clan, behind. Mossface went back to her the elder's den, sitting with Rabbitleg for a while. Rabbitleg put on a smile.

"How are you and those kits doing?" he asked.

"Fine. Spottedfire says that they're doing well." Mossface nuzzled her mate along the ear, with a purr. "I'm so excited, Rabbitleg." she meowed. "I just… can't wait for them." Mossface whispered in Rabbitleg's ear. Rabbitleg purred, licking her cheek.

"I can't wait either." he meowed. Mossface laid her head on her paws, Rabbitleg licking the top of her head. She closed her eyes, feeling comforted. Rabbitleg soon stopped, and rested his head beside hers. Mossface's eyes opened quickly when she heard sounds coming from the outside of the camp. The she-cat jumped up. _It smells like Swifttalon!_ she thought. Rabbitleg sensed her emotions, and jumped up as well. However, when the two ran out of the den, Swifttalon was glaring right at them.

"Miss me?"

Mossface's pelt bristled at the sight of the she-cat. She stood defensively beside Rabbitleg. "What do you want?" she spat. Swifttalon had a side-ways smirk on her face.

"We want a lot of things, don't we?" Swifttalon looked over her shoulder, many cats behind her, chuckling slightly. Mossface's tail flicked. Swifttalon looked to wards her stomach, her eyes widening, now a sly, toothy smile on her face.

"Carrying kits, I see…" Swifttalon gave a small chuckle. "Maybe I should kill your mate like mine was… finally, someone in ThunderClan can experience my pain!" She snarled. Yet, a dark brown tabby form flung itself between Swifttalon and Mossface. Swifftalon hissed.

"Tree! I found you, you little traitor!" she spat. Treeheart snarled at the she-cat, coming into a crouch.

"My name is no longer Tree, you piece of foxdung! My name is Treeheart!"

"Please." She growled. She flicked her tail, and Grass leapt at his own brother. However, Treeheart easily pinned him down due to lack of food.

Rabbitleg snarled, stepping towards Swifttalon.

"You will not be able to touch my mate." He spat. Mossface moved her forepaw to stand firmly beside him, but once Rabbitleg softly tapped his tail on her chest, she knew it was best to stay back.

Swifttalon smirked. "And exactly what are you willing to do to achieve that?" Mossface's eyes widened, and she hissed.

"Don't Rabbitleg!" she meowed. He looked at her. If you had been there, it'd be easy to see the calm feeling that he had. Mossface felt tears tugging at her eyes. However, a black and white shape came towards Swifttalon.

"If you need someone to go with you, I will." The cat meowed. Mossface's eyes widened.

"Ravenfeather?!" she meowed, rather shocked. Ravenfeather had seemed to be ignoring her recently, and Mossface wasn't exactly sure why. The she-cat looked at her, and back at Swifttalon. The tabby's eyes were narrowed.

"Though I wanted the tom, I guess one of her best friends will have to do." Swifttalon growled. Treeheart had already released Grass, and now the black and white tom was beside Ravenfeather, taking her scruff in his jaws, and tugging at her harshly.

Mossface watched in dismay, some of the ShadowClan cats in the way of her and Ravenfeather. Though Mossface was pushing against the wall of warriors, she could only watch her friend being dragged away out of the camp. Soon, the ShadowClan cats took off after their leader. Mossface took pursuit, but soon stopped while she was in the middle of the territory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rabbitleg was behind her, panting. "Mossface…" he meowed. He came closer to her, muzzle her gently. "Come on back to camp. We won't be able to fetch her until the gathering cats come back." He meowed.

Mossface shook her head, now letting her tears fall. "No Rabbitleg. She'll be dead by then." She cried, rubbing her face in his light gray fur. Rabbitleg then gently guided her away, back in the direction of the camp.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own the characters, but the clan names, traditions, and stuff belong to Erin Hunter.**

**AN: Very short, but that's okay. Makes a good cliffhanger, I guess. ;) lol.**

Another moon passed. It was pretty much assumed Ravenfeather was dead. Mossface lay in the nursery. _I know she'll be happy being with Liontooth again_, she thought. Whitesnow had already given birth to her litter, and Mossface knew that her litter would be coming up really soon. Whitesnow's kits were only a moon old, but they already had their personalities developing.

All three of her kits were toms, and they all appeared in someway like their father. Rushkit, Mossface could tell he'd be some form of a trouble maker. He had short, dark gray fur, and his two forepaws were snow white. It was easy to see that the tom would grow to be quite large, like his father, Ashtalon.

Whitesnow's second kit was named Badgerkit. His fur was mostly light gray, except for his white chest, paws, and tail tip. He seemed to be such a sweetheart. Badgerkit tended to do interesting things.

And then, there was Smokekit. It was easy to tell his life wouldn't last long. The kit was a solid dark gray, exactly like Ashtalon. However, he was born with such disabilities, that it'd be nearly impossible to make him a warrior. Spottedfire suggested it might be best to give him a deathberry at birth, but Whitesnow was determined to show the clan he would be able to do it.

During the kit's general check-up, Spottedfire had opened the mouth, but there was no tongue inside. Smokekit was also missing his two forepaws. Spottedfire suspects that there will be more complications with the kit.

Mossface looked back at the kits. She could only wait longer for her kits to come… she was so excited!

Rabbitleg padded over to her from the elders den, dropping a vole at her paws. The nursery was very full, so Rabbitleg lay outside of the nursery, and Mossface lay by the entrance of the den. She could feel the kit's movements inside of her, and it gave her this pleasurable feeling inside of motherhood.

"So, how are you doing?" Rabbitleg asked her. After Mossface was done chewing a portion of the vole, she looked up at him.

"Not bad, actually. Miss my warrior duties, however." Mossface meowed. _That must be how he feels_, she thought, feeling so lucky not to be physically harmed by Swifttalon's rebellion.

"Don't worry, Mossface." Rabbitleg meowed, giving her a small lick on the side of her muzzle. "You'll be back on your warrior duties in no time." He meowed.

"You really think so?" she asked, looking up from the vole to her mate. He only nodded.

"Of course. I know taking care of the kits will be hard work, but I'll help you whenever I can." Rabbitleg commented, with a small smile. He could see Whitesnow's kits moving slightly as they curled up around their mother. Rabbitleg's smile grew larger.

Mossface only watched her mate. _My, he must really want to be a father_, she thought. She felt another kick in her belly, and she smiled as well. "Anyway, thanks for the vole, Rabbitleg. You can finish it off, if you like." Mossface meowed. Rabbitleg looked at her, with the same smile on his face.

"No, you should finish it. We got to make sure that you and the kits are well fed." He gave her a small wink, and Mossface giggled softly. Rabbitleg stood up, padding back to his elder's den.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mossface woke up in the middle of the night. The moon was a bright white in the sky. She felt very strong kicks from her belly. But, soon, she felt something that made her eyes widen in shock. She let out a small scream in both shock and pain. Rabbitleg was at her side in a flash.

"Mossface?!"

"Get me Spottedfire! They're coming!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own all the characters in this story, but Erin Hunter owns the clan names, traditions, all that stuff. :]**

**AN: Oooh, Mossface's kits are finally here! So excited, right? Hahah, I bet you aree! Lol. Just kidding… maybe. Anyway, I'm hoping to get some more reviews, so, please review! It makes me more motivated to write the chapters faster. :]**

Mossface woke up to a small paw prodding her side. Mossface slowly opened up her eyes, seeing Rushkit's small little head in her face.

"Am I able to play with your kits now?" he asked. Mossface rolled her eyes. The kit asked her this everyday after they were born.

"No Rushkit," she meowed. "Leopardkit and Tanglekit are too young to play; they were only born two weeks ago!" Mossface chuckled. "Why don't you go play with Badgerkit, or Smokekit?" Rushkit shrugged, and then ran off to play with his littermates.

Both of Mossface's kits were she-cats. Tanglekit had a ginger pelt like Mossface. Mossface knew that her two kits would grow up and be very beautiful – they were already beautiful. But yet, that's only her opinion.

Leopardkit's fur is a very light gray, yet her paws are black like Mossface's. Both of the kit's eyes were still closed. Mossface lay on her side, the two kits suckling. She saw Rabbitleg coming towards her. He was very proud to have his own two daughters, even though he was an elder. He lay down by his mate, at the entrance of the nursery, which he seemed to be doing more and more often.

Rabbitleg gave his mate an affectionate lick on the ear. Ashtalon lay on the other side of the nursery entrance, and it seemed like he was staring, almost glaring, at Smokekit. _He probably can't just accept his son's disabilities_, she thought sorrowfully. The small tom was sleeping, curled up in a tight ball, while Badgerkit was watching Mossface's kits with great interest.

Mossface looked at her mate, with a purr. At the very back of the den, was Swifttalon's remaining kits. It was nearly their time to be apprentices, thank StarClan. _It'd be less crowded in here_, Mossface thought to herself.

"Hey, why don't you guys go have some fun out of the den?" Whitesnow suggested to them. Revengekit simply looked at her, his eyes dark, as if he was lonely. Rushkit bounced up towards them.

"Yeah, we should go play!" he said cheerfully, his tail high in the air. Deathkit looked at him from her sitting position, and shook her head.

"No." she meowed stiffly. Rushkit crinkled his nose, and padded away, out of the den and into the center of camp.

Mossface looked over to them. She then looked at Whitesnow. "Whitesnow, if they get hungry, can you feed them please?" she asked. Once the white she-cat nodded her agreement, Mossface stood up after the kits released her. Mossface walked past Rabbitleg, and saw Thornnose and Sparrowwing. The orange tabby she-cat gave her a smile, and Mossface returned it.

"Hey, have either of you seen Flowerstar?" Thornnose had a thoughtful look on his face before replying.

"I think she might be out hunting. Is it something urgent?"

"Not exactly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mossface walked over the brambles and vines with ease, walking towards the Sky Oak. She could hear Flowerstar from here, with Greenpaw.

" – demand to know why you've been out of the camp so much!"

"Flowerstar, I've only been hunt-!"

"But not bringing any food! Greenpaw, you know that ThunderClan is having quite a hard time with trusting, and you think this is the perfect time to just go around out of the camp, and now you're trying to lie to me?!"

"I have nothing to do with Swifttalon! I'm innocent!"

"Yet, I don't quite think so!"

Mossface fled after that. She didn't want to hear any more of their fight. Mossface ran directly past the Sky Oak, heading towards the lake. She slowed down her pace as she came closer to the water, and soon she just stopped at the water's edge. Mossface took in the lake's scent, a calm feeling coming over her.

"Hello."

Mossface jumped at the sudden voice, her fur bristled. She turned sharply to the right, and soon her fur flattened once more. It was the voice of a tom, his fur bracken-coloured, and his pelt smooth and sleek.

"Oh, it's only you, Brackenthorn." She meowed, a calm feeling coming over her again. The tom smiled.

"Aren't you wondering why I'm here?" he asked. After a moment, Mossface realized he was right.

"Actually, yes. Why are you here? I think you'd better hurry back in case someone comes." Mossface meowed, taking a quick look around. Brackenthorn put a smile on his face.

"I came to see you. I actually wanted to tell you something." He meowed. Brackenthorn leaned in, closer to Mossface's face. She slightly recoiled at the large tom, her eyes wide. He pulled himself back, and chuckled quietly. Mossface waited, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, what is it?"

"Swifttalon is now looking for recruits in RiverClan." Mossface's jaw dropped in shock. _Oh StarClan, she can't be! _She thought worriedly, thoughts racing in her mind.

"Is she getting any? How many is there in her group? Is she threatening RiverClan?" Brackenthorn placed his tail on her lips, shushing her.

"No one from RiverClan has left yet. But there is murmuring about leaving RiverClan to join her." He meowed. Brackenthorn opened his mouth to continue, but Mossface could hear cats in the undergrowth nearby. Mossface looked urgently up to him.

"Cats coming." She growled quietly. "Go. NOW." Mossface gently shoved him. Brackenthorn took the signal, and sped off, into ShadowClan's pine trees. She turned her body to stare out at the lake, watching the ripples move very slowly.

Flowerstar came out of the bracken and ferns. "So, Swifttalon's gone to RiverClan too." She meowed. Mossface felt this pang of guilt hit her heart. She looked at her leader.

"Yes." She answered. "I guess you heard our whole conversation, huh?" Mossface asked. Flowerstar nodded, and padded towards her to sit beside her.

"And I know you heard mine with Greenpaw." She meowed. Flowerstar sighed, looking down at her paws. "You know, Mossface, I just get so suspicious so easily, it's hard to contain myself. I don't want to seem like a bad leader or anything - ."

"Bad leader? Flowerstar, what are you talking about? You're only thinking for the good of the clan." Mossface meowed. "That's all that matters." She added. Flowerstar looked up from her paws to Mossface.

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

Flowerstar gave a smile, with a small laugh. Mossface looked back to the white she-cat.

"Hey Flowerstar, I've been meaning to ask you something… about Swifttalon's kits." Mossface started. Flowerstar's head slightly tilted, and Mossface continued. "I think their names should be changed. I haven't spoken to them about anything yet, but I think their current names are slightly… holding that dark memory of their mother to them," she meowed. Flowerstar thought about it slightly, and nodded.

"I would have to talk to them," was pretty much all the she-cat said. Flowerstar stood herself up, and shook her pelt. "Good-bye." She meowed, and nodded her farewell, before she took off, disappearing into the undergrowth.

The only thing Mossface thought to do was to get back to camp. Leopardkit and Tanglekit were probably wondering where their mother was. After all, Whitesnow's long fur felt quite different from Mossface's short fur.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leopardkit and Tanglekit were fast asleep beside Whitesnow, along with her three other kits. Rabbitleg had lain himself down where Mossface previously was. Deathkit, Revengekit, and Lifelesskit lay by themselves at the back of the den. Mossface poked her nose into the nursery, smiling at Rabbitleg.

"Hey," she whispered. Rabbitleg stood up, padding out of the nursery to let Mossface lie down where he was. He smiled back at her, still standing.

"Hi," he meowed. Mossface gently picked her kits up by the scruff, placing them beside her tummy. Rabbitleg now lay down, watching his kits with great interest. He had his nose quite close to the kits, sniffing them slightly. Mossface wanted to tell him to back away from the kits, but knew that he just wanted to see _their_ kits.

Leopardkit squeaked a bit, twisting slightly so she could eat, Tanglekit following suit. Rabbitleg gave Tanglekit a small lick, purring gently. He looked up at Mossface, his smile brighter than Mossface had ever seen it before.

Mossface's sister came towards the nursery from the medicine cat den. Spottedfire smiled softly. "Time for their check-up," she announced cheerfully. Mossface nodded, and broke the bond she had with the kits. Spottedfire gently pulled Leopardkit closer to her, and soon began to gently press her paws along her ribs and spine. The look on Spottedfire's face told Mossface something was wrong…

Mossface's facial expression froze. "What is it, Spottedfire?" she meowed, demanding. "What is bothering you?" The calico sat herself down, and sighed.

"The kit has a slight abnormal bend in the spine." Spottedfire meowed softly. "However, it shouldn't keep her from being a warrior." Mossface could feel Whitesnow's jealous glare burning into her back. She put a smile on her face.

"Well, as long as it doesn't affect her future." Mossface commented. Spottedfire nodded to her sister.

"She just won't be able to sit or stand for a very long period of time, that's all." Mossface nodded slowly. The mother was afraid that something might be wrong with Tanglekit too. However, when Spottedfire was done checking her, she reported that nothing was wrong with Tanglekit. Mossface said thanks to the medicine cat, and lay herself down again to let the kits feed.

Rabbitleg still watched them. "Mossface…" he meowed softly to her, not looking up from the kits.

"What?"

"They're so..." Rabbitleg finally decided to look up, and gave her a smile. Mossface waited for him to finish. "They're so… perfect." His smile became brighter, and he nudged Tanglekit softly, taking a deep breath of her scent.

Mossface smiled as well. "I guess you can say that," she meowed. Her head rested on her paws, and she closed her eyes like she did so many times with Rabbitleg at her side in the warriors den. Mossface sighed slightly, relaxing a bit. He gave her a lick on the side of her muzzle.

"Have a good night," he told her, getting to his paws. However, Mossface was already asleep.


End file.
